paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexo Pups
When Chase is taking a nap at his pup house, he was woken up by Clay Moorington, leader of the Nexo Knights. Chase is choosen to become the first Nexo Pup ever, to stop Monstrux from destroying the kingdom. But he can't do it all alone, he needs the help of his best friend Marshall, his crush Skye, and Marshalls crush Everest to assist him in the battle field. Will Chase, Skye, Marshall, and Everest and the Nexo Knights stop Monstrux. Chase is sleeping in his pup house. Chase: zzz. ???: Hey pup, wake up. Chase: Huh, who are you. ???: My name is Clay Moorington, and I am a Nexo Knight. Chase: Cool, wait, what's a Nexo Knight? Clay: A noble knight that uses nexo powers to stop evil monsters. Chase: Wow, that's awesome. Clay: Yeah, it's great. But we need new knights to help us, and when I say knights, I mean pups like you. Chase: Me, really? Clay: Yes, you are brave, noble, and resourceful. You have all the qualities of being a Nexo Pup. Chase: Really, but I can't be the only Nexo Pup. I need help, and there are three pups that would do anything to help a friend. My two best friends Marshall and Zuma, and my love interest Skye. Clay: Alright, where are they? Chase: I think they are at the puppy playground. Clay and Chase went to the playground and saw Marshall and Skye on the swings. Marshall: Weeye. Skye: Hey, is that a knight and Chase over there? Marshall: Yeah. Chase: Marshall, Zuma, Skye, can I speak with you? Marshall and Skye: Sure Chase. Chase: Guys, this is my knight friend, Clay Moorington, and he wants me to become a Nexo Pups. Marshall: Really Chase? Skye: Wow, I'm really happy for you. Chase: Yeah, thanks, but I can protect the kingdom all by myself. I want you two be on my team. Marshall: Really Chase. Skye: Why did you choose us? Chase: because, Marshall, even though you can be clumsy, but your brave and determined to be the best there is. And also, your my best friend. Marshall: Thanks Chase, that means a lot to me. Chase: Skye: you are the most caring pup I know, and the team won't be complete without a pup with a strong beautiful heart. And, I'm in love with you, and I want us to be together when we help the people. Skye: Oh Chase, What you said really warms my heart. I love you too. Marshall: Oh, can we include Everest too? Clay: Sure marshall, the more the better. Chase: Then lets go to Jake's Mountain. Clay Moorington and the three pups arrived at Jake's ski cabin. Clay: Hey, is that husky pup Everest. Skye: Yup. Marshall: Lets go talk to her. The knight and pups got closer to Everest. Everest: Hey Guys, whoa, is that a real knight. Clay: Yes I am Everest, my name is Clay Moorington. Everest: How do you know my name. Chase: Because we told him. Clay wants me to become a Nexo Pup, and I invited Marshall and Skye for my team. And Marshall wants you to be a member. Everest: Really Marshall, why? Marshall: Because, your brave, daring, and I know to well that you love to help others. Other than that, I love you. Everest: Thanks Marshall, I love you too. Chase: Great, now that my best friend and I now have girlfriends ,let's go to, wait, where do we go. Clay: To Knightonia. Skye: Than off to Knightonia. Everest: So how do we get there? Clay: I'll take my rumble blade. And do you guys have any vehicles. Pups: Yeah. Clay: Than how about you use them to travel to Knightonia. Chase: Sure, why not. Clay Moorington and the pups got on their vehicles and drove of to a futuristic looking kingdom. Everest: Whoa, this kingdom is amazing. Skye: I totally agree. Marshall: This kingdom is full if things we don't have. Chase: I want to live here. Clay: Well you can because since your going to help us protect the kingdom, your going to stay with us. Marshall: Alright, we get to stay. Clay: Come on pups, lets go to the fortrex. Everest: Yeah, wait, what's a fortrex. Clay: This is. Clay was pointing to a castle that looks like a tank. Pups: Cool. Meanwhile at the lookout. Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Tracker were watching Apollo the super pu, until Ryder came in. Ryder: Hey pups, have you seined Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Everest? Rubble: No, sorry Ryder. Ryder: It's not like them for being gone for hours, we need to find them, no job is to big, no job is to small. Ryder then calls the pups. Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. While at the fortrex. Chase: This place looks bigger in the inside. Skye: I know. Clay: Pups, I want you all to meet, Macy Halbert, Arron Fox, Lance Richmond, Axl, Robin underwood, and Ava Prentis. Pups: Hello. Arron: Nice to meet you all. ???: And now, pups come here and rise to become, Nexo Pups. Marshall: Who's that halogram. Macy: This is Merlok 2.0, an old wizard that is now pixelated. Everest: Awesome. Merlok 2.0: I know it is, now is the time for you to become the next big pup knights. Chase: Were ready. Lance: Great. Meanwhile at the lookout. Rocky: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Pups, we know why were here. Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Everest are missing, we have o find them and bring them home. So, Tracker, we need you super hearing to hear if they are near by. Tracker: I'm all ears. Ryder: But if Tracker cannot hear them, Rocky, you will build a tracking device to see where they are. Rocky: Green means go. Ryder: And the rest of you, spread out to find the missing pups, its all pups on deck. Paw Patrol is on a roll. Then all the pups went to their vehicles, and drove off. While at Knightonia. Chase: So Merlok, when will our training start? Merlok 2.0: Clay will teach you all the things that you must do in order to be a great Nexo pup. Marshall: Were all ready. Clay: Tomorrow, we'll training, but right now just hang out with each other, or have a double date. Axl: Ooohhh, I'll make coconut cream pie for you four love birds. Macy: This is so romantic. Chase and Skye sat at the first front fortrex tower, and Marshall and Everest sat at the other front fortrex tower, enjoying pie. Skye: This pies great. Chase: Like you Skye. Skye: Thanks Chase, your so sweet. Chase: Shall we kiss. Skye: Nothing would make me happier. Then Chase and Skye stared into their eyes, and then got closer, then tougher lips, then they stopped. Skye: That was amazing Chase. Chase: I know it was. Skye: We really are mean't together. While with Marshall and Everest. Marshall: Shall we have a toast to our connection Everest? Everest: Of course, to pie. Marshall: To pie. They rapped their arms together holding forks, then tasted the pie, then kissed. Marshall: That was really nice. Everest: Thanks, I love you. Marshall: I love you too. Meanwhile at Adventure Bay. Ryder: I can't believe this, they have been gone for the whole day. I'm really worried for them. Rubble: Me too. Tracker: I can't hear them anywhere in Adventure Bay. Ryder: Hey Rocky, did you finish that tracking machine? Rocky: Yup, finished. Zuma: Lets find our friends. Ryder: The machine says that Chase, Marshall, Skye, and Everest are not anywhere in Adventure Bay. Zuma: So where are they. Ryder: It says, they are at a place called, Knightonia. Rubble: What's Knightonia. Ryder I don't know, but tomorrow, we'll find out. Tomorrow morning. Clay: Pups, wake up. Chase: What time is it. Clay: Time for you to start training. Skye: Right now. Clay: yes. Then they all went outside to start. And the pups are wearing their he nexo armor. Skye: I love our new Nexo armor, it's so, powerful. Clay: Glad you like it pups, now, to be a great Nexo pups, you must be brave and noble. Pups: Okay. Clay: Pick you weapon. Chase choose a sword, Marshall choose an axe, Skye choose a Bay and arrow, and Everest choose a spear. Robin: Okay pups, here are your new upgraded pup packs. That now installs your new weapon and new nexo shields, the most powerful weapon a Nexo knight, or pup needs. Pups: Wow. Clay: now lets go to the training hall. Meanwhile at Adventure Bay. Ryder: Okay pups, let's find them. Rocky: let's do this. Ryder: Deploy drone. Then the drone launched and start to go to Knightonia. While at the fortrex. Clay: Pups, your next test, is to defeat all these stone monsters. Marshall: What stone monsters? Robin: These. Then physical holographic monsters appeared. Everest: Woah, time to put a stop to this rocky problem. Pups: (bark) nexo weapons. Then the weapons popped out of their pup packs. Chase: Lets do this team. The pups are fighting so well, which makes Clay very impressed. the pups manages to stun all the monsters. Clay: Well done. Now, time to teach you how to use a nexo power. Point your shields up and the nexo power will activate, and you'll be powered up, like power ups in a video game. Skye: Cool. While at the lookout, the drone have arrived at Knightonia. Ryder: There, now I set the drone camera on TV so we can all see. Zuma: Woah, this looks like a futuristic kingdom. Ryder: The signal says that they are at that rolling castle. Rubble: That looks cool. Ryder: Lets see what's inside. Tracker: Wow this castle is really high tech. Rubble: Hey, there they are. Zuma: Why are they wearing armor. Rocky: And why are their pup packs have weapons and shields. While training, the pups are really using their weapons well. Marshall: These rock monsters really have a hard covering. Skye: Silly Marshall, they're holograms. Chase: Okay team, time to power up. Then the pups raise their shields up. Pups: Merlok, nexo knights. Nexo power scene Merlok: Nexo power, "Guard Dog". Then the power went into their shields and the pup's armor and weapons now mostly have orange pixels on them. Chase: This feels awesome. Let's stop this. Ryder: What the, they just, powered up. Rubble: I want to have some of this. Zuma: Me too. Marshall: Take that monsters. Everest: Wow, this is awesome. Then the pups defeated all the monsters. Clay: Very good pups, now I Will teach you about activating a combo nexo power. Chase: What's the difference. Clay: combo nexo powers is a combination of three powers. Pups: cool. Clay: Chase, you Marshall and Skye will put your shields together and point them to the sky. Chase, Marshall, and Skye: You got it Clay. Clay: Let's see how well you do on these grimrocks. Then Stone monster giants appeared. Rubble: Oh no, they're in trouble. Chase: Are you ready guys? Pups but Chase: Ready. The pups fought excellent, but they were about to get vaporized. Marshall: Let's put our shields together. The three pups put their shields together and point it to the sky. Chase, Marshall, and Skye: Merlok, nexo pup. Combo Nexo Power scene. Merlok 2.0: Combo nexo power: Nexo Blade, Sword of Strength and Supremacy, Titanium Sword. Combo nexo power: Cutting Swords of the Weapon Master. The pups now have a new combo power and they feel really charged up. Everest: Cool, you guys look great, especially you Marshall. Marshall: Thanks Everest. Chase: let's finish this. The four pups defeated all the stone grimrocks. Skye: Were awesome. Ryder: I can't believe this, they are doing stuff without us far away. Tracker: I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. Rocky: Wait, don't do this, without us. Ryder: Rocky's right, lets go. The Paw Patrol went to the air patroller and flew off. The pups went outside to relax from their training until Robin came in. Robin: Hey pups, I have made improvements to your Paw Patrol vehicles. Want to see them? Pups: Yeah. Robin: Here they are. Pups: Wow. The pup's vehicles are now more blue and dark blue and orange pixels. Chase's police truck is now the Copper Charger, it has new side rapid shooting blasters, a grappling hook, an orange visor, and a frontal police star shooter. Marshall's fire truck is now the Rolling fire, the hose ladder is changed into a flame thrower, side nexo disk shooters, and a orange glass covering. Skye helicopter is now the hover chopper, all the helicopter propellars are gone and there were replaced with jet entimes, and two mini wings at the front of the copter are now attached with blasters, there's a new orange visor, and the fuselage tail is now a little longer and have mini engines. And Everest 's snow plow is now the Frosty raider, There are now new powerful blasting laser cannons on the sides of the pilot seat, the tank wheels are now a little bigger and A little more farther away from the driver, there is and orange glass covering, and the front of the raider has now a ice blaster that can freeze anything. Everest: I love it. Skye: Me too. Robin: Although they can't transform into your pup houses anymore. Marshall: We don't mind. Chase: As long if we have a bedroom.